souleaterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sōsuke Blake
Sōsuke Blake(also just called Blake);The Second Great Kishin; is a weapon with meister powers. Growing up, Blake never knew his parents, though it is assumed one was a scythe, like Blake, and the other was a very powerful meister, also like Blake. After being abandoned by his parents, Blake was raised by Shaula Gorgon, sister of Medusa and Arachne Gorgon. Shaula, who was unaware of his powers at the time, taught him to use magic. Although Blake thought of Shaula as a mother, her real intentions were to turn him into the ultimate Kishin. When Blake found this out, he betrayed Shaula, sparing her life only because she had saved his. After leaving Shaula, Blake found a young boy on the streets named Franken Stein. Although Stein was a meister, Blake knew Stein was more powerful than most meisters. Blake cared for Stein, but after a search for meisters by Death Weapon Meister Academy, Stein was taken out of Blake's care. In an attempt to get his child back, Blake attacked the DWMA meisters and their weapons. After easily defeating them, Blake ate all of their souls, putting himself on the path to becoming a Kishin.Sometime after losing Stein, Blake learned of the existance of the Kishin Asura. He wanted to use Asura's madness wavelength to control the world. In an attempt to free the Kishin, Blake was killed by Stein at the DWMA basement, however, Stein never knew of his true intention Appearance Blake has dark hair, which he keeps slicked back. He also wears hexagonal glasses, which he has been shown not to actually need. His eyes are pointed, with only part of his ful eye visible. He has a dark brown iris, which turns red when he resonates, and he has alchemy circles on the backs of his hands. In his full scythe form, he is a staff with a ring at the top and a scythe blade at the end of one side of the ring. In his half transformed state(which he uses most often), Blake has two scythe blades on his forearms, three blades protruding from his back, and two scythe blades coming out of his shins. "Evil Madness" Plan Blake's ultimate plan was to consume Kishin Asura's soul. Afterwards, he would combine his wavelength with the Kishin's madness wavelength and cast his soul around the planet. Then, he would perform soul resonance to boost the power of his large soul wavelength. Finally Blake intends to use Kishin Screech to turn every soul on earth into a Kishin soul. Powers and Abilities Witch Hunter: Being a scythe, Blake has the ability to perform Witch Hunter. Genie Hunter: Blake is also able to perform a stronger version of Witch Hunter, called Genie Hunter. Shinigami Hunter: Blake can perform his own version of Kishin Hunter. This version glows red and his right hand transforms into a large version of a scythe blade identical to Death's. However, while the Kishin Hunter only harms impure souls, Shinigami Hunter can only harm pure souls. Magic: Blake can perform Space-Time magic, like Free, as well as use Vector Arrows and fire beams of energy. Blake can also create sheilds of magic, which he can also use offensively and can create prisons of magic energy to trap his opponents in. Illusions: Blake can cast illusions, which, unlike Asura's madness illusions, these cannot be liften until Blake lifts them himself. Alchemy: Using an advanced form of magic, Blake is able to alter matter and create life using alchemy. He is also able to stop others from using magic by Soul Force: Blake is able to use Soul Force. Later on, he taught this move to Stein, who taught it to BlackStar. Levitation: Blake has the ability to levitate/fly to any destination he wants. Telekinesis: Using magic, Blake can move anything with his mind. He can even move living beings if their souls are not strong enough. Self-Resonance: Blake, being both a meister and a weapon, is able to resonate with himself, allowing him to perform resonance techniques by himself. Madness Wavelength: Possibly the most dangerous of Blake's abilities is his madness wavelength. Blake's wavelength creates madness through evil. Just his presence causes anything around him to grow angry, hateful, and dark. Blake's plan was to consume Kishin Asura's soul in order to cast his evil wavelength around the entire planet. Kishin Screech: Blake emits a very loud noise from his soul. Any pure soul within the range of the sound waves will become a Kishin soul instantly. This ability is needed for the "Evil Madness" plan to succeed. Category:Dark Weapon